


Winter

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Crown Prince Namjoon, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Witcher Yoongi, consort yoongi, general yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Namjoon knows the signs — buckets of water freezing in the midst of summer — a chill down his spine when walking around the palace by himself. Namjoon knows what this means, so every full moon, Namjoon barricades himself in the deepest and most guarded place in the palace, the treasury. However, this full moon, he can’t hide there, he has to do the ritual. His wedding to the general, Yoongi, is tomorrow, and as per tradition, he must stay awake the whole night in special chambers. All he can do is stay awake and keep his eyes peeled, anything could happen.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: 2019 Namgi Fic Fest





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/gifts).

> For the record, I wrote most of this from 11 PM to 10 AM straight so it might not make sense but I hope you enjoy regardless

The wind is howling outside the window. Namjoon watches the sky as drops start to fall. Tonight there’s a full moon, and it makes Namjoon nervous as it always had his entire life. He’s not stupid; he’s read many books on the signs that they’re watching him — buckets of water freezing in the midst of summer — a chill down his spine when walking around the palace by himself. Namjoon knows what this means, so every full moon, Namjoon barricades himself in the deepest and most guarded place in the palace, the treasury. However, this full moon, he can’t hide there, he has to do the ritual. His wedding to the general, Yoongi, is tomorrow, and as per tradition, he must stay awake the whole night in special chambers. The lilac silk made of gold tied around his wrist and the chromatic scheme of colors on his wedding garments signifies his status.

He had only briefly talked to Yoongi in the presence of the palace steward. Namjoon suspects the emperor knows that there is something sinister stalking Namjoon, the heir to the throne. The emperor, Namjoon knows, would prefer Namjoon to take the throne than the next person down the line. He’s been grooming Namjoon since Namjoon had come of age to take over the throne. When the emperor had called Namjoon to announce his marriage, the high consort had been smiling, but Namjoon can tell there’s something more to this than meets the eye.

When Namjoon had met Yoongi, he couldn’t help but notice the medallion around his neck, one of a wolf. Even though he is a general, Namjoon could only see his soft and delicate face and then his strong and calloused hands. Yoongi couldn’t meet his eyes, always looking away from him, and it just intrigues Namjoon. This man obviously has something to hide, and by the way, things are going, something big is bound to happen soon. 

There’s a lengthy list of people who want to do Namjoon harm and an even bigger list of people who want to manipulate him to their political advantage. Namjoon found himself wondering about this a lot since the announcement of his marriage. Especially with all the signs of danger that has been happening to him. Namjoon found himself with unfamiliar guards, the need to protect the crown prince before his marriage even more than usual grates on Namjoon’s nerves. Sure, he’s never learned how to fight, but it doesn’t mean that he’s helpless against the face of danger. The guards surrounding Namjoon of late gives Namjoon bad vibes, and the unfamiliar servants as well, giving him his breakfast in silence. Namjoon knows that this time is more than ever he has ever experienced before is a crucial time in the empire, and he cannot fuck anything up.

Namjoon currently finds himself carefully walking with servants by his side in his wedding garments, practicing walking in them one last time before his wedding, It’s tough trying to walk in this long robe. The emperor’s gown is a bit longer than Namjoon’s, and he walks in them so flawlessly while Namjoon struggles taking a step without tripping all over himself and meeting an unfortunate end face-first on the floor. The robe is quite lengthy compared to the robes Namjoon usually wears. A veil is covering his face, the texture is silky, and it’s a pastel color. Namjoon trusts the emperor for all of the wedding planning, Namjoon never heard a word about it, so every little thing is a surprise. His wedding garments all various hues of purple. The gold makeup he’s wearing compliments his skin and the fabric, some of which are made from gold. Namjoon’s silver crown weighs heavily on his head, and yet the gold makeup compliments it. Everything seems to be going smoothly, and however, nothing can settle Namjoon’s nerves. His romantic erotica hidden away in the new chambers for both him and Yoongi would’ve helped take his mind away from everything, but alas, he doesn’t have access to the room.

Often times Namjoon had found himself daydreaming about the wedding at odd places since it was announced to him by the emperor. There is a lot of nervousness involved. Something else too, something not quite fear but something akin to it. Namjoon found himself lacking of a word he once remembered. Maybe it was in one of his romance novels. Now that he would be married, Namjoon wonders how much free time he will have to read and write. Most likely less time to himself, but perhaps he can coax his teachers to let him have more time to prepare before lessons. His schedule will also be changed to accommodate Yoongi and Yoongi’s schedule will also involve lessons, but separate from Namjoon’s. 

Much of the errands Namjoon had to do before the wedding is monotonous, he found himself not able to process contents in his assigned books on the history of the empire, but instead be ashamed to wonder about consummation on the wedding night. He’s never had done anything like that before, and he finds himself a bit more curious than he thinks he should be. Yoongi must have some muscles if he was a soldier then general after serving the empire well on the battlefront since he was a young man. Does he have abs? Are his thighs really thick? The loose palace clothing hides a person’s physic well, and Namjoon didn’t have much time to observe anything other than Yoongi’s delicate face and nimble hands with callouses of that of holding a sword. Namjoon often times found himself snapping back into reality after these brief episodes of utter curiosity and boredom.

Namjoon currently sits in silence, facing the window, eating his dinner under the eyes of his servants and guards. He can’t manage to work up an appetite. His longing to be alone is more present than ever, and he can’t find himself to trust anyone other than his two servants Jungkook and Hoseok. Maybe Jimin, Namjoon’s personal guard, but never Seokjin or Taehyung, who are more loyal towards the emperor. Namjoon keeps getting a chill down his spine and goosebumps on his arms. It’s not cold in the room, he’s stuffed under heavy garments with the candles in the room bringing heat to Namjoon’s face. Namjoon knows something terrible is going to happen tonight, for sure. And if not, tomorrow during the wedding.

He spends the night watching the window with hawk eyes, nothing happens despite Namjoon’s beliefs, and he can’t help but have a pit of unease in his stomach. It feels like a heavy pressure is put on his chest, knocking the air out of him. Namjoon is the star of the wedding, Yoongi is too to some extent but this afternoon is the most dangerous time for Namjoon. He barely touched his food during breakfast. Apparently the emperor has requested to see him one more time before the ceremony in the afternoon. Namjoon isn’t tired despite staying up all night. He finds himself having problems blinking his eyes, adrenaline keeping them open and overly observant of his surroundings. He feels a little light-headed from not eating enough and the light pouring in from the windows burns his eyes. He can’t touch his face due to the makeup, but god he wants to rub his eyes to relieve the stress in them. 

He is taken to the makeup artist once again to brush up and add finishing touches to the art painted on his face. Lilac purple is painted on his face, around his eyes, adding a stunning powered gold onto the paint. Delicate white lilies on the side of his face with gold stems. It truly is art, only one that a royal could wear. The expenses to import the makeup and gold would exceed any regular wedding among the subjects. 

After the makeup is done, he is taken to a separate room to add more ribbons and garments to his already heavy cage around his body. Jungkook looks so sad helping Namjoon with his clothes, but Namjoon doesn’t feel sorry for him. It was never going to work, his small crush on Namjoon would’ve always amounted to nothing, and it seems as if it was only within these last weeks he had realized that. Nevertheless, the robes and fabrics and ribbons tied around Namjoon’s body got a bit heavier. But due to the practice of walking around in everything for the last three days, he doesn’t stumble nor trip on the long fabric thanks to his practice with walking in them. 

The wedding takes place in the throne room with the emperor and high consort sitting in their thrones together. It’s calming, really, to see his uncle on the throne. Something in Namjoon is telling him that he should appreciate the moments he has now, because when else would he experience his first and only marriage over again? Never. So he finds himself taking in the small things. The guards and servants guiding him to the center of the room, just in front of the archway with blood-red roses curving up the sides, poinsettias bringing their holiday aroma into the room. Purple hydrangeas and white lilies to Namjoon’s side of the arch, yellow daisies, and pink ivy to where Yoongi is going to stand. Since the flowers where Namjoon is standing now matches his schematic, does that mean Yoongi is going to be wearing pink and yellow? Namjoon has to stand there for only a few minutes along with the guests before everyone goes silent as the doors open for Yoongi to walk through. 

Like Namjoon, he also has a veil, Yoongi’s is pastel pink. Namjoon can’t help but admire the work that went into Yoongi’s robes, much like Namjoon’s, as expected for the prince consort. Namjoon breathes in the scent of all the flowers with a small smile on his face. The smile will be gone the moment the veil is removed from his face so Namjoon enjoys this moment for himself. Namjoon’s hands are cold. In fact, he feels very cold, but the inside of the palace is warm, and Namjoon knows that for a fact since it was warm just a few minutes ago. He stops the full-body shiver before it gets too noticeable. Yoongi’s head swivels to Namjoon when a smaller shiver gets out without his consent. Yoongi goes around the arch since they will walk through the archway together once they are married. 

The priest appears from the entrance Yoongi had walked through and briskly walks up to where Namjoon and Yoongi are. Namjoon remembers this priest, he had done the emperor’s wedding and now Namjoon’s. Such a long time has passed, and it only seems like a few days at the most. Standing before yoongi, Namjoon feels his heart palpitate in anticipation.

The priest takes a while for everyone to gather themselves. 

“Today, we have gathered here to witness the union in the nation. The empire is graced once again with the new prince consort and together with the crown prince, they will eventually rule a great empire. Let us now begin the ceremony,” the priest says as he opens his heavy book with the spiel every royal wedding requires per tradition. 

Namjoon reaches both of his hands out to Yoongi for him to take, and Yoongi takes them easily. His hands are warm compared to Namjoon’s. Yoongi’s ribbon on his wrist is pink. Namjoon gives a quick squeeze to Yoongi’s hands when it’s time to undo the ribbons around their wrists. They both let go of each other’s hands. Namjoon pulls at one end of his ribbon and it comes undone gracefully. He then wraps one end of the long ribbon around his right wrist before reaching for Yoongi’s left hand. Yoongi does the same, and they tightly, yet loosely, tie the ribbons around each other’s wrists with no mishaps. The room is silent while they do it aside from the priest who continues his spiel.

“...joined together at the wrist, Yoongi, you will be Namjoon’s right hand, his faithful spouse from now until the end of time. Namjoon, you will take this man to help rule the emperor once your time arises. Now that your fates are tied together along with the ribbons, may you rule the empire in times of peace and prosperity,” the priest ends. The audience gives great applause. When Namjoon looks up at the emperor, he sees a frown on his face. But then it’s time to leave the room and go to his and Yoongi’s new chambers. He gets lightly pulled away, the feeling of ice is ever more present.

Together yoongi and namjoon walk down the hallway wrist wrists tied together led by servants and guards. The room prepared for them is quaint, there are two side rooms that have separate beds, and Namjoon’s room has all of his sentimental and monetary belongings he’s accumulated over the years. Namjoon longs to sleep in his old room but this is his life now, and he has to deal with it. And even then, he wants to sleep in his own new room, but tonight he’s bound with Yoongi.

They both hesitate once they’re inside the main room. Namjoon looks over to where all his belongings are, and then he looks to the right at where their arms are bound together in silk made of gold. 

“You know, we don’t have to do anything tonight,” Yoongi says slowly, voice deep with unuse. Namjoon hesitates. How should he respond? He does want to do consummate, but at the same time, it would feel forced to have his first time like this. Isn’t the concept of first times and purity just a social construct, though? Should he worry about it?

“... I… I want to do it. Just not all the way,” Namjoon says slowly, hesitantly. With sudden bravery, he lightly pulls their bound arms towards his room, and Yoongi easily follows. 

They can’t really do much with their arms bound, but with a few tugs at his robes, they fall off easily. With both of their robes strewn on the floor, Namjoon pulls Yoongi towards himself as he backs up onto the bed. Once Namjoon feels the futon touch his thighs, he lets himself fall backward, Yoongi falling on top of him. The atmosphere is tense, Namjoon lets Yoongi rearrange him so that Namjoon is laying flat on his back with Yoongi straddling him, his wolf medallion dangling down and Namjoon reaches out to lightly brush his fingers over the surface.

“Where did you get such a beautiful medallion?” Namjoon asks, fingers barely touching the surface. The moonlight coming from the window shows that it has some luminescence, and Namjoon has never seen something so delicately crafted. 

“I got it when I became general,” Yoongi replies, looking into Namjoon’s eyes and god, his eyes are beautiful. They’re silver, and the moonlight shines so beautifully on them. Namjoon moves his hand from the medallion to Yoongi’s face.

“You have such beautiful eyes,” Namjoon says, and right after Yoongi looks away, down to where their hands are bound then further than that.

“Can I touch you?” Yoongi asks after a moment.

“Yes, you may,” Namjoon says breathlessly as Yoongi’s fingers brush his cock. 

“Where’s the oil?” Yoongi asks, looking away from Namjoon.

“It should be a little under the bed,” Namjoon says. The servants had told him earlier where it was, but he was hesitant to have that knowledge since he didn’t know how he would feel after the wedding. Yoongi leans completely over Namjoon, his chest with one large scar is pressed to Namjoon’s face. He finds the oil and fumbles with it before bringing it up. Namjoon helps him open the lid, and he generously spreads oil onto his hand. Namjoon takes the jar and also wets his hand with it before placing it back down onto the ground.

Yoongi takes Namjoon’s cock in his hand, and Namjoon takes a deep breath. It’s already too much for him, and they’ve barely done anything. Yoongi’s eyes flicker from Namjoon’s dick to his face, and Namjoon feels himself growing more aroused. Namjoon doesn’t want to be the only one pleasured, so he reaches across himself with his left hand and takes Yoongi’s dick in his hand. He’s half-hard like Namjoon, and he gives Yoongi a light squeeze and hears him take a deep breath.

Their hands slide across each other, Namjoon isn’t quite aroused in the sense where he would climax, but neither is Yoongi. Namjoon slides his hand up and down Yoongi’s dick, and Yoongi does the same except with flick of his wrist that makes Namjoon’s toes curl. Namjoon isn’t a very vocal person when pleasuring himself. He’s learned to be quiet to not alert the guards or have servants come into the room to check on him when he requests alone time. The only time they would allow that is when he’s in the treasury because it’s the most guarded place in the palace, so nothing could possibly happen there. He would go there to read his erotica and get off and then leave and pretend nothing happened. If someone would question why his handkerchief has semen on it, he would let them run their imagination. Namjoon is snapped out of his reverie when Yoongi thumbs the head of his cock. He’s never had another person touch him like this before, so it feels different and good. 

“Mm… ‘M close,” Namjoon slurs, weakening his hand around Yoongi’s cock but not stopping his hand. He wants this to be good for Yoongi too, it’s not only his wedding night but theirs.

“Shit, me too,” Yoongi says breathlessly. Yoongi’s hand is firm around his cock, and his strokes speed up, and Namjoon closes his eyes and loses himself in the feeling. He thumbs the head of Yoongi’s dick and squeezes real tight as he comes. The wetness of his hand and his tight grip around the head of Yoongi’s cock sends Yoongi over as well. Yoongi falls to his side carefully. Despite the heat in the room, Namjoon feels cold. He shivers, and Yoongi observes him. 

“What?” Namjoon asks when he catches Yoongi staring too long.

“Nothing, it’s just you’re beautiful,” Yoongi says bluntly.

Namjoon isn’t sure how to respond to that. When his servants tell him that while they’re dressing him in his palace robes every day, he brushes them off, but it’s different with Yoongi. 

“Thank you,” Namjoon responds after a moment. Yoongi keeps watching him, and Namjoon doesn’t know why. Namjoon looks out of the window and sees the waning moon. He feels uncomfortable for some reason but he pushes it down. Namjoon sits up, straining the ribbons, to grab a cloth to clean them, then to pull the covers over the both of them. Namjoon cozies up under the covers then look expectantly at Yoongi. Yoongi seems confused, but he presses closer to Namjoon’s cold body, and the warmth from Yoongi resonates in his soul. 

Feeling his eyes fall heavy, he lets them close for a brief second before he’s in dreamland. 

It’s snowing in his dream. Maybe that’s why he’s cold all the time. He’s with his mother in the little house on the palace grounds where he was raised as a child. His mother is telling him about the biggest snowflake called the Snow Queen. His sister had made a comment where if the Snow Queen were to go in the house, she’d put her in the fire, and she’d melt right away. Namjoon remembers looking out the window that night at the imported flowers and seeing such a large snowflake fall from the sky. It flies to the window and grows until a beautiful woman. She beckoned Namjoon, but he got scared and hid under his covers, then when he went out, she was gone.

Soon after that day, it became spring. He remembers his lessons as a child. The emperor still wasn’t the emperor. He was merely a child. He spent many hours in the garden talking to the plants and flowers, kissing the roses, and falling asleep in a bed of lilies. His sister was separated from him for most of the day, they had separate lessons. Namjoon was the future crown prince, and his sister was only a princess. During the summer, he remembers going out of the palace for the first time, walking around the streets of the capital with his tutor, showing him only a portion of the empire to deepen his understandings of the lessons. 

Fall came, then winter once more. Namjoon had only gone out of the palace once in his life, and that was in the summer. The palace grounds were enormous. Endless slopes of the mountain with the temple on top, perfect for riding a sleigh down the slope of the mountain. It was just physics. If he went down a particular slope with the weight he is, he’d go down very quickly. However, he was only a child, he didn’t account for the number of trees he would encounter. So when he teared up from the cold wind blasting in his face, and he saw the tree from teary eyes, he saw that large snowflake again and new it was her, it was the Snow Queen. 

With a flick of her wrist, he was in the air, and then she was embracing him, and the hug was as cold as diving into a winter river. Then she kissed him on his forehead, and the kiss was colder than ice. She tells him something, but all he can hear is the wind in his ears, and his stary eyes are trained onto her face, then she disappears, and he feels himself falling. Namjoon wakes up in cold sweat.

Yoongi is sleeping to his right, the ribbons have come undone in their sleep. Namjoon looks out the window to see that it’s snowing. But as far as Namjoon has studied, it doesn’t usually snow in the spring, soon turning summer. Namjoon carefully untangles his arm from the ribbons and stands up. The room has the same layout as his old one for his convenience so he can easily locate the wardrobe and inside lays his personal fuzzy, imported robe. Tying it around his waist, he goes to the window to look out to the snow. It’s dawn, and it’s snowing. Namjoon stares at the rising sun and then something is blocking it. Namjoon leans forward and squints at what’s blocking the sun. No trees grow this high, so it wouldn’t be that. It’s not a bird for sure… Namjoon presses himself against the glass to get a closer look. As the object gets closer, the snowstorm worsens. The winds are so strong that Namjoon can feel it through the glass. 

The object seemed so far away, but now it’s so close. It’s a horse and on that horse… With sudden clarity, Namjoon understands what’s about to happen. He turns and sprints out of the room with the Wild Hunt on his trail. The guards standing outside the room seem startled when Namjoon bursts out of it but they hear the clattering behind Namjoon, the wind is blowing inside the room, the glass is broken. The Wild Hunt, otherworldly specters who gallop in the sky, abducting people of power and keeping them, erasing their memory, and doing what the fuck else they do with those people then they are returned with no memory. Commonfolk describes them as an assemblage of wraiths on undead horses who gallop across the sky usually as an omen of war. But Namjoon knows that they have been watching him. The buckets of water freezing frequently despite it being in the midst of summer, the chill down his spine, the goosebumps, maybe even the emperor knew that they were watching and had him marry Yoongi. Nothing makes sense, and Namjoon knows he’s in danger. He runs through the hallway with guards hot on his trail, and then the clattering of the horse’s footsteps sounding just behind them. Namjoon looks back like any typical main character would if they were running from something and it causes him to pause, in that brief moment he sees Yoongi running behind them with a robe from Namjoon’s closet with a sword in his hands. His wolf medallion once again captures his eyes, and then he signs something with his free hand, and a blast of wind emits from the direction he was facing. The calvary stop in their tracks, and Yoongi casts another symbol that seemed to shield him. Everyone pauses, and Namjoon takes this opportunity to keep running. He runs to the treasury and locks himself and some of the guards in, closing the vault-like door behind himself, the guards had opened the door already in anticipation for Namjoon to run through so it was a quick process of barricading himself. 

Namjoon isn’t religious in any regard. He’s taken to science and the inevitable things in life, maybe he could call himself an atheist. But right now he’s praying for Yoongi, he’s praying to anyone who’d listen to him. Despite his short time knowing Yoongi, he felt like he had met someone who’d Namjoon imagine being great friends and great partners with, and he feels like everything is crumbling in that regard. The WIld Hunt is very powerful and Yoongi is fighting them alone with maybe two or three guards. Namjoon then remembers the pendant. Usually, those kinds are made for Witchers. Is Yoongi a Witcher? That would explain some things but not why he was a general. Maybe he received it from a Witcher. But then how was he able to cast those signs. They obviously have some magical power and Yoongi seems to have some talent in that regard. Namjoon doesn’t know. He’s only wearing a robe, it’s just a little after dawn, and he is tired. No sounds from the outside come into the treasury and vice-versa. What Namjoon once considered it a blessing is now a curse. Namjoon isn’t cold anymore, does that mean anything? The torches on the wall bring the heat to Namjoon, and it comforts him like something he’s needed for most of his life.

Namjoon feels like he’s waited an hour or two, but really it could’ve only been a few minutes. The guards are silent, and it doesn’t bring any comfort as the flames can. After a while, Namjoon’s stomach growls, and he’s fed up with hiding in fear. When he makes a move to undo the door to open it, the guards stop him. Namjoon tugs at his hair in frustration. Only then he notices the two guards in there with him. He’s not familiar with them, in fact, he’s never seen them before. Goosebumps appear on his arms and suddenly he feels very endangered once more. Subtly he unlocks the door, very quietly. So quiet that the sound of the bolt unlocking is non-existant. He opens the door little by little until the light from the outside is too noticeable to ignore. Once it’s open enough, Namjoon slips out as hands try to grab him. He tries to run, he really does, but he feels drained and starving. He had barely eaten the past few days, and it’s really catching up to him now. Namjoon weakly pushes the door shut but the strength of the guards overpower him. Namjoon slides to the floor and decides whatever fate wants to happen to him now will happen. He closes his eyes in acceptance, and he hears someone’s running footsteps, and then something wet hits his face. He blinks his eyes open in confusion and sees that it’s Yoongi and the wet thing that touched his face? It’s blood from the guard. Yoongi stabbed the guard. What the fuck.

Namjoon can’t find any willpower or energy left in him to scream, so he watches with wide eyes as Yoongi pulls away from the guard, and more blood drips down onto Namjoon’s clothes. Yoongi drops the sword and pushes the guard down onto the ground. He crumples to the ground quickly, and the second guard doesn’t come out of the treasury.

Seeing the blood made him dizzy, having the blood on his face and clothes makes him dizzier. In conclusion, he passes out from shock and hunger. 

Everything feels like a nightmare, really. Namjoon dreams of the Snow Queen again, but then the Wild Hunt comes when she lets him go. He’s only a child, he is scared shitless, but he’s immobile, floating through the air like an autumn leaf. The Wild Hunt takes him, a portal opens up, and he’s transported to another world. This world is full of elves and unicorns, but the elves seem malicious. When the skeleton’s take off their helmets, he’s met with an elf. Namjoon blinks in surprise. By now, he’s in what he assumes is their palace and around him are what he believes are human slaves. Has he been transported here to be a slave? Why would they take a crown prince to be a slave? He is only a child, he doesn’t understand what’s going on.

Namjoon looks up behind one of the elves, and he sees a beautiful woman with a crown on top of her head walk towards him. 

“What’s your name, young child?” she asks or more so demands.

“Why would I want to tell you?” Namjoon says, evermore, the rebel when he was younger.

“Because I saved your life and now you will repay me for that, for the rest of your life,” she replies nonchalantly. 

Namjoon suddenly becomes himself again, his whole age of twenty-seven. 

“I do not need to repay you, for you have done me no deed,” Namjoon bargains.

“You will repay me with your blood. Your Elder blood,” she says, eyeing Namjoon as if she’s seeing him again for the first time.

Suddenly everything turns dark, and Namjoon opens his eyes.

“Welcome back,” he hears. Turning his head to the side, he sees Yoongi sitting upon a stool, watching him. Namjoon sighs in relief. However, there are many more trials and tribulations ahead, his story has only briefly begun, and there are many palace secrets that await.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you're shook or confused, I'll answer questions! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
